dioismfandomcom-20200215-history
Altnabla
Category:Presidents of Pakistan Albert Nabla or more famously known as "Altnabla" is an active pakistani writer, commander and ambassador to various countries such as France or Québec. He is renowned for is knowledge of various languages such as dutch or french. Writing Works & Prophetism Prophet and Writer of the book of Dio. Altnabla is a sensible man and often tries to calm down the game when it comes to the common quarrels between the anti-dioist and the dioist. He understands fully why people would not want to follow Dio and accepts it as long as he is not directly attacked. Political Career Actor on the political scene, he has been Counselor of Defense in Bulgaria prior to his conversion to Dioism but mostly, he is famous for his military leadership for leading the best squad of the 300, Squad #1 Meatshield. Altnabla had a very important role in the Czech Republik- Slovakia war where he single-handedly pushed back the agressor and conquered the whole Slovakia. He earned his commander status in that war as well as a feared title given by his ennemies "The Creator of Suffering". He was also part of the USA-Canada War where he led for the first time the Meatshield Squad. Although results where not what was expected at all, his squad along with the other 300, was able to stall the war. But Altnabla is mostly famous for his action in the Germany-Poland war where he organised a temporary headquarter in Saarbrucken for the Mobile forces. With the help of the German troops, he was able to organise the war wich seemed to be a lost cause into a win for Germany, although it didn't last long. Late Missions Although he was recently demoted from his Meatshield Squad, Albert is still an active actor in the international political scene. His last action was to help Québec in its struggle for independence, helping them to make pressure onto the Canadian government to see the Québec issue as a serious one. In the end, Québec citizens were allowed to keep control of their territory and are now aiming for a 15% in the next elections, becoming the 4th party of Canada and therefore having political relevance. Pakistani Mobile Forces Albert Nabla is now responsible for the Pakistani Mobile Forces , he is in charge of reforming this branch of the pakistani army due to the lack of modernism in structural hierarchy. A plan has recently been approved to define the reform. The PMF should become, on the long term, the most powerful regular army in the world with effectives still being kept a secret (Previously the mobile forces were composed of 90 soldiers). This reform aims mostly to make the Pakistani army the main piece of the Peacekeepers. Post-Dio Pakistan After the disappearance of Dio Brando and the fall of the Holy Empire of Pakistan, Altnabla decided to take a break in his holy duty of insuring the military safety of Pakistan. He then went onto exile in Tibet and stood still, starving for multiple months. Praying to Dio Brando for his return. Pakistanis, deprived of both Dio and Altnabla went to AgentChieftain, the holy priest of Dioism, to seek comfort and protection in these rough time and while Atlantis creeped on the world, Altnabla still prayed the holy emperor and took care of the spiritual link between all pakistanis, sothat they would remember. Theocracy After a while, the prayers of Altnabla and some enlightened Italians, made Dio Brando to come back and create a new outpost for the Dioist faith to expand, Switzerland. Altnabla woke up and ran the ten thousand kilometer that separed him from his god. Unfortunately, when he arrived, he discovered that the faith used in Switzerland was not Dioism but Theocracy wich accepts Dio Brando as a god but not the SUPREME god. Holy prophets like would think themselves of gods because of some magical powers. This confused Albert, wich decided that the ways of Dio Brando are something he couldn't comprehend. He proceeded to join the theocratic regime, hoping that the prophets would be considered as prophets and not as gods. Goals The demise of Pakistan and its ideology has put Albert Nabla in great perplexity. During his meditations, he decided that this was a message from Dio Brando : Pakistan as a strong political regime could not spread efficiently the concepts of PEACE and PRIDE. Only POWER would be seen. Something that was lost anyway due to the fear Pakistani people had made in their ennemies heart. Pakistan not being an empire anymore, it was an excellent opportunity to inform the world of Dio Brando, of what he is and what he could accomplish. This was now the new holy duty of Altnabla : to inform the world that there is but one superior Being and that is Dio Brando. Bow to him like anyone would bow to a god for he is kind and strong. Wish for you what you could wish for Dio and make your goals come true. These would be the only words needed. The world needs us now. Category:Dioists